1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film deposition apparatus for a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor thin film deposition apparatus which can deposit a thin film, for example, an aluminum oxide film, on a wafer using ozone and also perform thermal treatment using ozone.
2. Description of the Related Art
General thin film deposition apparatuses for depositing a thin film on a wafer use deionized (DI) water vapor as a reaction gas for oxidation. For example, an aluminum oxide film can be formed at a thickness of an atomic layer by continuously introducing DI water vapor and TriMethylAluminum (TMA) gas into a reactor on which a wafer is loaded, and subsequently purging the introduced DI water vapor and TMA reaction gas.
However, when DI water vapor is used, an Oxe2x80x94H group exists within a thin film, for example, an aluminum oxide film, formed by a thin film deposition process or by thermal treatment, thus degrading the characteristics of the thin film. That is, H existing in the thin film causes damage to the thin film, thereby degrading the characteristics of the thin film.
To solve the above problem, an objective of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor thin film deposition apparatus in which the use of ozone as a reaction gas for oxidation prevents defects from being generated within a thin film deposited on a wafer.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a semiconductor thin film deposition apparatus having at least one reactor in which a wafer is received, a gas supply portion for supplying a reaction gas or inert gas to the reactor, and an exhaust pump for exhausting gas from the reactor, characterized in that the improvement comprises an ozone supply portion for generating ozone as a gas that reacts with the reaction gas, and for supplying the ozone to the reactor.